For example, carpets made of various materials and forms are generally installed on the floor of transportation vehicles, such as airplane, boat, ship and the like, building structures and the like for the purpose of ensuring walkability, good appearance, heat retaining property and the like. For example, since electrical components, electric wiring and the like are set under the floor panel of airplanes; it is necessary to shut off the moisture and humidity from the floor panel (that is, moisture-proof) so that the moisture will not penetrate under the floor panel. However, since the floor panel is fixed onto the body frame by bolting, it is difficult to completely prevent moisture permeation from the clearance between a bolt and a screw hole formed for bolting a floor panel, even when the bolt is screwed into the screw hole. For this reason, a highly moisture-proof adhesive sheet is adhered to a floor panel before installing a carpet, and then the carpet is installed on the floor panel. In addition, since the planar shape of the floor in airplanes, boats, ships, houses and the like is not necessarily regular, covering the whole floor surface with one sheet of carpet is difficult, and generally, plural sheets of carpets are connected and installed. Thus, even when the carpet is made of a highly moisture-proof material, moisture may sometimes reach the floor from the joint of the carpets. Therefore, a highly moisture-proof adhesive tape or adhesive sheet is attached in advance to at least the part of the floor panel that comes under the joint of the carpets, after which the carpets are installed. As such highly moisture-proof adhesive tape, for example, an adhesive tape using polyether-based polyurethane (US-A-2004/0070156) is known.
However, the present inventors have studied and found that the adhesive tape described in US-A-2004/0070156 is easily stretchable and difficult to achieve linearity on adhesion. That is, the adhesive tape cannot be easily adhered linearly while maintaining the width thereof, and therefore, adhesion of the adhesive tape to a part to be kept moisture-free with good workability and certainty is difficult. In addition, the presence of the problem of easy occurrence of adhesive residue by detaching the adhesive tape from a floor panel for maintenance and the like has been noted.